


Business Studies

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's business studies professor wants him, he drives Clark straight into the arms of  his best friend Lex Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Studies

## Business Studies

by wereleopard

[]()

* * *

Title: Business Studies  
Author: Wereleopard  
Email: ivanova58@yahoo.co.uk  
Rating: NC17  
Challenge: CLFF Wave #18: Academic Advisor Summary: Clark is at college but someone wants to get closer Clark by using whatever they can, will Lex put a stop to it? 

N/B Keikokin thanks for being my beta you did a great job; it wouldn't be as good and flow if you hadn't done it at the last moment for me 

Clark smiled as he walked through the college grounds, he didn't feel like such a freak here. No one knew him. He was still a quiet geek, but here there were a lot of others like that as well. He hadn't saved anyone in front of people and no one knew that he was friends with Lex Luthor. 

Lex told him time and time again to use his name and if they didn't believe him just to call up on the cell phone, but Clark had refused to use his best friend like that. He was going to do this on his own. 

His parents could not believe it when he began to take business courses the last couple of years at school. Clark had started to talk about studying journalism, but then he changed his mind. Jonathan moaned that it was the influence of Lex, but secretly he was glad that his son had picked a sensible choice. And since Lex had known Clark's secret, the two men had got on a lot better. It made it easier for the other two members of the Kent family not to be in the middle of a war zone. 

"Clark?" A male voice called out. 

Clark stopped and turned around as his friend Max came running up to him. 

"Hey Max," Clark said with a smile as they walked together to their Business Management lecture. 

"So have you seen any sign of your teacher-stalker yet?" Max said with a laugh. 

Clark turned and glared at him. Ever since that incident when he had gotten soaked, as he ran through the campus in the pouring rain (the Weather Channel had said it was supposed to be sunny) with his white t-shirt plastered to his chest and had bumped into the professor who taught the class, the lecturer had been subtly hitting on Clark. And it was starting to drive him crazy. That was one of the reasons he met up with Max and Chloe, a lot. 

It wasn't that he had a problem with him being a man; the problem was that he was in love with his best friend. Any other person came in second place, no one measured up to Lex Luthor. Everyone else apparently saw was a young, single man who didn't seem to have any interest in dating his peers. So people thought he wanted something extra and that they would be the one to give it to him, literally. Clark thought with a smile. 

He hadn't told Lex about this because his friend would go crazy. No one came up with revenge ideas like Lex, so he kept it a secret despite knowing that the bald billionaire would get very angry with Clark for not telling him. That would be something Clark would have to deal with at a later date and he knew he would be. 

"No, I haven't," Clark said as they walked. 

"So are you meeting up with your friend after this lesson?" Max asked. 

"Yeah, as usual; it's lucky that Chloe doesn't have a lesson after this and she doesn't like the way they act around me." Clark said with a sigh. 

"So when am I going to meet this blonde hell cat friend of yours? I have heard a lot about her around the campus, but no one can seem to pin her down. She is always looking for a story. It seems that you are the only one she would drop everything for," Max said with a curious look in his eye. 

"Well, that is what happens when you have been friends for what seems like forever." Chloe also knew of his secret, she had found out when he saved her life in Smallville and had to use his abilities otherwise she would have died; it seemed a small price to pay to keep her alive. She was livid with him at first, but eventually calmed down and had kept her word of not telling anyone or making it a story. 

They were friends. And with everything that they had been through, she was not going to use him that way. At least now, all those unexplained things had an answer and Chloe now knew why the meteors came to earth. But most of all, she now knew Clark completely; even him being head over heels in love with a Luthor. Their friendship had thrived. He knew that Chloe still had feelings for him and now that she knew, he was gay she was okay with the fact she couldn't beat another man because; well she wasn't born with the right equipment. 

The two of them chatted as they walked to their class; Clark purposely ignoring their lecturer as they sat down. Clark could still feel the other mans eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. It wasn't as if either of them were unattractive they were good looking but they weren't bald billionaires and also the way they stared at him it just creeped him out. 

"Good morning class," Professor Morton said as he looked around. "As you can see, on the desk in front of you is a file. This file contains a name of a company. You will need to find out as much as you can about this company; what their goal is, what they are up to and if you can, what they have set in motion for the future. Then I want an essay on whether you agree or not with their goals. And you need to prove your points or if you don't agree what you would do instead. Please open the folders." 

Clark couldn't help but laugh as a familiar logo came into view, Lex Corp. Of all the companies, the one owned by his best friend was the one they picked. A frown suddenly appeared on his face. Could he still do the assignment if he knew someone who worked there? Hell, who owned it? 

Professor Morton saw the smile and then the frown on Clark Kent's beautiful face. "Mr Kent, see me after class please." 

Max kicked him and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" He muttered. 

Clark just shrugged his shoulders in resignation. He sat there quietly reading through the assignment, listening to the professor and before he knew it, the bell rang for the end of the class. 

Once all the other students had left, Clark walked over to the professor. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Clark said politely. 

"It looked like you had a problem with the assignment," Professor Morton stated. 

"I just had a random thought, what if you knew someone who worked in Lex Corp; high up for example. Could they still do this assignment?" 

The Professor frowned for a moment. There was no way this hick from wherever it was would know anyone in the business world. "Well, as long as you have permission that is fine. Look Clark, I know you are probably new to the business world, but I can help you. We could meet up one evening and go through it. We could start now if you wish. You don't have a class after this do you?" 

"Uhh, thank you Professor, but my best friend will probably help me and if he can't give me all his attention then he will give me some good places to start. I can't stay now. I am meeting up with another friend; we meet up each time after this class." Clark smiled his brightest and most innocent smile, hoping that the Professor wouldn't guess that it was so he wouldn't have to stay too long after class. 

"Okay Mr. Kent, but if you do need any help you know where I am. I am here to do anything you need me to," he said with a smarmy smile. 

Clark skin crawled as he left the lecture room as quickly as he could, to go and meet up with Chloe. 

Professor Morton gazed over Clark's retreating form and reflecting on what a nice form it was. 

* * *

"Clark, Clark!" Chloe called out as she waved her arms to get his attention. Her heart jumped at the sight of him. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and that smile always made her weak at the knees, but she knew that she didn't have a chance. All you had to do was see him and Lex together; at times, she wanted to both give them a kick. She didn't want to get involved, but the two of them were idiots. They could have a great relationship but no, they didn't think the other person wanted them and they both didn't want to ruin the best friendship either of them had; it drove her nuts. 

"Hey Chloe," Clark said as he jogged over to her. 

"You're late," She said with an accusing tone. 

"Professor Morton kept me after class," Clark said softly knowing that she wasn't going to like it. One wrong word about the professor and Clark knew that Chloe's first stop would be to see Lex. 

"And, so, therefore, what the hell happened?" The petite blonde demanded. 

"It was my fault. We have to study a business and I laughed when I saw what company it was," Clark said with a cheeky grin. 

"Don't tell me... Lex Corp. You have to be kidding." Chloe said laughing. 

"Well he said, as I don't know anyone in the business world, he would be happy to help me in the evening and after class." Clark explained. 

"So what did you tell him? That you didn't need that losers help as you had Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan on your side?" Chloe grinned. 

"No, I said my best friend would give me some advice and after class I always meet up with my other good friend." He said looking down at her and then bringing her into a hug. 

Chloe breathed deeply, taking in the smell and feel that was Clark Kent. There would be no one else like this for her and she was glad of that. One day she knew that she would fall in love with someone else and couldn't wait for that moment. But she was just happy, truly happy, being Clark's friend; one of his closest, whom he could just be himself with and you couldn't say that Clark had that many people like that. His parents, Pete who couldn't handle it and he was glad when his mother had to move, Lex and now her. 

"Clark, I still think you should tell Lex about what is going on," Chloe warned him. 

"No way Chloe, could you imagine what Lex would do?" Clark shook his head vehemently. 

"Clark, Lex is going to go ape when he finds out and he will find out," Chloe warned. 

Clark sighed. He knew that, but he still didn't want to drag Lex into his problems. 

"Mr Kent," said a voice behind them. 

Clark groaned. This was now becoming ridiculous! This guy was one-step away from being a stalker. 

"Professor Morton," Clark said through gritted teeth and next to him, Chloe gasped. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your `friend'?" Professor Morton said slimily. 

"Professor, this is one of my best and oldest friends Chloe Sullivan. Chloe this is Professor Morton." 

Chloe held out her hand. "Charmed," she said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse us Professor? Clark and I have things to do." Without waiting for an answer, she took hold of Clark's hand and pulled him away. 

Once they were far enough away, Chloe turned to Clark. "This is getting ridiculous now. Clark you have to deal with this and deal with it now." 

Clark sighed and watch Chloe storm off, she knew that he could take care of himself. But she didn't want to risk him being hurt or accidentally showing his abilities. When she was this worried she was going to do something and the thing that worried him was that, he had no idea what it was. 

* * *

Lex sighed as he stared down at the paperwork in front of him. He hadn't heard from Clark for four days now and he was getting worried. He stroked a hand across his naked scalp and took a deep breath. Clark could take care of himself; the thing was he missed his friend; his missed his laugh and his smile. Hell, he missed everything about him, especially how his ass looked as he bent over the pool table. If this was what being in love was like... it sucked. 

His phone rang suddenly, making Lex jump. He clicked on the speakerphone. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Mr Kent is here to see you. Shall I send him up?" His personal assistant asked politely. 

Lex smiled at the warmth in her voice. She had figuratively adopted Clark, brought in homemade cookies for him, and thought he was the sweetest boy. She actually said that Lex was too thin. Not many people now could get away with Clark could, except Chloe. He had practically adopted her as a little sister. Oh and the arguments they got into, he loved every single one and so did she. His personal assistant could coddle him and of course, Martha Kent could. She had become a second mother to him. He would do anything in the world to make her happy and he was doing what he could to make Jonathan Kent proud of him. That was the man he wanted to get praise from, to get respect from. His own father hated it. They rarely talked now, but that didn't matter. He had the Kents and that family was one of the most important things in his life. 

"Yes, thank you," Lex said smiling. 

Lex stared at the door until finally it opened and in walked the love of his life. 

"Hi Lex! Sorry I haven't been around, but we have had a lot of assignments," Clark said with a smile. 

"Anything I can help with?" Lex asked. Any excuse so that Clark would stay longer with him. 

Clark looked away and then back with a bright smile. 

Lex frowned slightly. That meant there was something, but Clark didn't want to ask him. 

"Nope," Clark didn't want to ask Lex straight away because that just seemed like that was all he was here for. 

Lex sighed and wished that Clark would get over the idea that he was using him. 

"Clark, if I can help, let me." Lex told him honestly. 

Clark reached down for a moment and then pulled out a folder from his bag, handing it to his friend. Lex reached over, took it, and leant back in his chair to read it and as he did, a smile appeared on his face. 

"Look Lex, I'm not here because of this. I, uhhh, missed you," Clark said as he looked down shuffling his feet. 

Lex looked up suddenly, smiled a huge natural smile making him look years younger and the weight of the world didn't seem to be on his shoulders any longer. Clark looked up just in time to see it and responded with one of his own. 

"I know that Clark and I missed you too. I would love to help and I'll tell you a secret." Lex leant forward and then whispered. "I know a little bit about this company. I might be able to help you." 

"Thank you Lex." Clark gazed at the other man his eyes full of love. The words, the declaration wanting to jump right out of his throat, but he took a deep breath. Those were words he could never say, this relationship meant too much too him. 

* * *

Chloe waited for the class to leave before she walked in and waited for Professor Morton to notice her. 

"Miss Sullivan, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked politely. 

Chloe knew Clark was going to kill her for this, but she couldn't leave it. Her friend might be hurt, maybe not physically, but emotionally and that was one thing she wouldn't allow to happen. 

"Leave Clark Kent alone, he is not interested in you." The blonde said bluntly. 

Professor Morton raised an eyebrow at her, this little chit dared to talk to him like that. He had seen the way she looked at the young Clark Kent. She wanted him too and was only trying to scare him away. 

"Miss Sullivan whatever is between me and Clark is exactly that... between us. I can't help it if he wants me and not you," Morton said. 

Chloe looked at him in disbelief and before she could stop herself, she started to laugh. "Professor, I love Clark I have for a long time and he knows that. But I love him more as a friend and he is in love with someone and it isn't me and it definitely isn't you." Chloe shook her head and turned, leaving the deluded man alone. 

John Morton stood there and stared at the empty doorway. Clark Kent was in love with someone. He'd asked around and no one had seen him with anyone apart from Chloe or his friend Max, and from what he heard Max was 100% straight. So who was it? He had wanted Clark the moment he had seen him. No one was going to take him away, not now. He had to do something, but what? A smile appeared on John's face as an idea began to take form. 

* * *

Clark lay in his dorm room on his bed with a huge smile on his face. Only Lex could make him feel like this. Only Lex would put everything on hold so they could spend some time together and he could get help with his school project. It took all of Clark's will power not grab his friend by the shoulders, pull him into his arms, and kiss him senseless. Clark could feel himself becoming hard with just the thought of touching Lex; that smooth satiny skin, his fingers playing across the pale landscape and feeling the muscles move beneath his fingertips. Clark groaned as he reached down and slid his hand under his jogging trousers, wrapping his hand around his aching erection. With slow deliberate movement, he moved his hand up and down imagining that it was Lex's hand, Lex's mouth. 

"Oh god," Clark sighed as his hand moved faster to the image that was in his mind. His hand started to pump so fast that it became a blur, but that wasn't enough. He needed more. He stopped, his chest rising and falling with the deep breaths he was taking. He kicked off his trousers so now he was on his bed naked from the waist down with his cock hard, pre-come leaking from the top. 

He placed a finger into his mouth and sucked on the digit until it was wet. Clark then parted his legs and placed his feet flat on the bed. He reached down, placed his finger at the entrance of his body, and slowly pushed it in, imaging that it was Lex pushing his way in. With that thought in mind, Clark grabbed his cock once more and pumped furiously until his body finally gave him the release that he desperately needed. But it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough until Lex was here with him. 

Slowly getting to his feet Clark took off his t-shirt and threw it in the wash pile. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up before getting dressed again. Just as he pulled on his t-shirt, there was a knock on his door. Clark walked over and opened it. 

"Clark Kent?" The young man waited until Clark nodded. "Your academic advisor would like to see you." 

"Okay, I'll be right over." Clark said. He shut the door and frowned. What on earth did the advisor want with him? 

* * *

Michael Shaw sat in his office waiting for one Clark Kent. All that he had heard was that this kid was quiet and had a brilliant mind. 

"Another lonely geek," Michael said with a sigh. 

There was a knock at the door and when it opened Michael's mouth fell open. Standing there was a 6'4 muscular, young man. 

"Mr. Shaw?" Clark asked nervously. 

"Yes, I'm sorry but I am waiting for someone. Could we make an appointment for you?" Michael asked politely. 

"Oh, I thought you asked to see me. I'm Clark Kent." Clark told him with a shrug of his broad shoulders. 

"You're Clark Kent? Okay, so please take a seat." Michael pointed to the chair. 

Clark sat down and looked around the room then back at the academic advisor. "So, uhhh, you wanted to see me." 

"Yes, Professor Morton came to see me. He was a little worried that this new project would be over your head and you refused his help," Michael said as he looked through Clark's file. 

"Actually I told him my best friend would be able to help me as he," Clark paused thinking of how to phrase it, "works in the business industry and I thought with someone out there would be of more help." 

"I see in your files that you originally were going to go for journalism studies. What changed?" Michael asked. 

"I sat down and seriously thought about what I wanted to do and I think the reason I liked it back in Smallville was because Chloe was the editor and I got to spend time with my friends. She's the journalist," Clark said with a laugh. 

"Clark, I'm not sure about this whole friend thing and don't think I didn't notice you not mention this friends name. I would feel more comfortable if I could get your parents opinion on it." Michael stated. 

"Of course my parents know who my friend is. Was that all?" Clark stood before Michael could say anything. 

"Yes, thank you Clark." Michael watched Clark leave. There was something strange about this, and it had to with this mysterious friend and the way Clark's face changed when the `friend' was spoken about. It seemed much more than just friendship. 

He reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed the number that was in the file. 

"Hello, Mr Kent? My name is Michael Shaw. I am the academic advisor at your son's college. I need to speak to you about your son, Clark." 

* * *

Jonathan put the phone down with a confused look on his face and turned to his wife. 

"That was the academic advisor. He was worried about Clark and a nameless `friend', whom he thinks Clark has romantic feelings for. This `friend' is going to help him on a business project to do with Lex Corp and Clark's professor doesn't like the fact that he refused his help." 

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other for a moment longer before they both started to laugh. 

"Honey when do you think those boys are going to realise they are in love with each other?" Martha asked her husband. 

"I don't know and I never thought the day would come when I would be happy to have Lex Luthor dating my son." Jonathan shook his head. "We've all come a long way and I think Lex has traveled the longest and most difficult road of all of us." As an after thought, Jonathan turned to his wife. "So do you think Lex could help Clark on this project more than the professor can?" 

Martha grinned at her husband. "I think he might and you've already told the advisor and you managed to keep Lex's name out of it." 

"You know Clark doesn't want to use Lex and that means his name as well, but I think that is going to end soon. We have to help those boys out. This is getting ridiculous. Maybe we should give Chloe a call," Jonathan said as he reached for the phone. 

"Jonathan Kent! Are you going to sneak around our son and Lex Luthors' backs?" Martha asked her hands on her hips. 

"Yes." Jonathan said plainly. 

"Good. I want to help as well," Martha said with a laugh as she walked to her husband's side. 

* * *

"Mr Kent, can I see how far you are on the project?" Professor Morton asked as he leaned over Clark's shoulder and took a look at what the young man was doing. As soon as he saw the paperwork, he frowned. "You do realise that falsifying information is illegal." 

Clark looked up at him, confusion written across the handsome face. "I'm sorry I don't understand." 

"This information, there is no way that someone like you could get this. I'll have to take this to the Dean. You are suspended from this class until further notice Mr Kent." 

John watched as Clark left. Maybe now the young man would be more pleasant to him, if he promised to help him out of this situation. He glanced down at the paperwork. Where did he get this from? 

* * *

Lex sat in his office looking over some financial reports. 

"Mr Luthor, there is a Miss Sullivan here to see you." Amanda Briggs said through the speakerphone. 

"Send her in." Lex stood and smiled until he saw the look on Chloe's face, something was wrong. 

"Lex it's about Clark, he's in trouble." Chloe said quietly. 

"What kind of trouble?" Lex asked as he guided her to a seat and then went to sit on the edge of his desk. 

"Well there is this professor, Clark's Business Management one. He likes Clark a little too much. So Clark stays out of his way. Well when his assignment was given out and Clark refused his help saying a friend would help him Professor Morton was not happy. He went to the Academic Advisor and he called the Kent's. Obviously Mr. and Mrs Kent knew it was you, so they were fine with it." Chloe stopped for a moment. She could see the muscles in Lex's neck moving. Lex was not a happy camper. In fact, Lex was very, very angry. 

"So what has happened?" Lex asked his voice deadly, his eyes ice cold. Whoever had caused problems for Clark, because he said 'no' would have him to deal with. 

"Well it seemed as if the professor was not happy with the outcome. So the stuff you had given Clark for his project he said Clark falsified it and now he has been suspended. My guess is that if he helps Clark out, well... you know what he wants from him." Chloe said sadly. 

"Chloe let's go, it's time to go to college." Lex said as stormed out of his office with Chloe on his heels. 

* * *

Professor Morton walked into his lecture and a dark head caught his attention. 

"Mr Kent, what are you doing here? You are suspended." Professor Morton said as he looked at Clark. 

"They had evidence that I didn't falsify the evidence, so here I am." Clark said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"What kind of evidence could prove that? The only way would be if Lex Luthor walked in and told the Dean himself." Professor Morton muttered angrily. This was not supposed to be the way it turned out. 

"And he did," said a voice from the door. 

Everyone in the lecture turned around to see the one and only Lex Luthor. 

"Uhh, Mr Luthor what can I do for you?" Morton said in awe. This was a man he had wanted to meet for so long... to be like, that is why he chose Lex Corp for the study piece. 

"I came to see if Clark wanted to grab some food after this lecture had finished since I was here anyway." Lex turned to look at his friend and smiled. 

Clark knew that this was Lex's way of saying that he was more than happy for people to know they were friends. 

"That would be great Lex." Clark said with a smile. 

"I'll be talking to Chloe by my car. Come over when you are ready." With that, Lex turned around and left. 

Everyone's attention was suddenly on Clark Kent. Max kicked and then glared at him. 

"So Mr Kent we are all wondering how you know Lex Luthor well enough to go out and eat with him." 

"Lex lived in Smallville for a while. The first day he moved there his car went off a bridge. I dove in and saved him. We've been friends ever since." Clark told them with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"So why didn't you tell anyone?" Max asked curiously even though he knew the reason why. 

"I don't want to use Lex's name to make my life easier. You don't do that to friends." Clark looked around and could see on most of their faces that they had no idea what he was talking about, none of them had been raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

"Just because you know the owner of Lex Corp, don't think I will give you an easy ride." Professor Morton told him coldly. 

Clark shook his head in disbelief. Hadn't he just said that? "Yes sir." 

"Class dismissed." He told his students, but his eyes remained on Clark. If Lex Luthor wanted him then John Morton was even more determined to have him. Before he could call Clark back the young man was gone, but there was time and he would know what that body looked like. 

* * *

Lex had just put his phone into his pocket and he had a strange look on his face as he stared at Clark. 

"Clark I need to talk to you. We're going to the penthouse." Lex paused for a moment. "You don't have anything else planned do you?" 

"Nope, I'm all yours," Clark said with a grin and spread his hands out. 

Lex gulped and took a deep breath; he was going to find out if that was true. 

* * *

The door of the penthouse closed and before Clark could turn around Lex pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth furiously as he tried to devour his friend. He had wanted to find out what Clark tasted like for so long and now he could get addicted. He never wanted this to end. 

Clark managed to push Lex away and he backed into the living room. Lex was stripping his own clothing as he stalked after him and by the time Clark had backed onto the couch Lex was standing in all his glory. Clark wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn't. He had to know what was going on before they took this any further. This could never be a game for him, not when it involved Lex and...oh god he was naked, a naked Lex. 

"What's going on Lex?" Clark asked his voice husky and full of desire. 

"Isn't obvious?" Lex said silkily as he slid his hand down his chest to his hard cock. He slowly began to stroke himself his head lulled back in enjoyment feeling Clark's eyes on him, taking in every little detail. 

Clark shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his trousers becoming tight and uncomfortable. "Lex, I don't find this funny." 

Lex moved his head forward so he was staring back at Clark, his hand still wrapped around his erection. He walked forward until his cock was inches from Clark's mouth. "Does this look like a joke to you Clark? I want you to suck me, fuck me. I want to see your face as you come screaming my name. I want to bury myself deep in your ass and stay there forever. I want to pound into you so hard and fast that you can feel it for weeks to come. I want to ride you hard and fast. I want to brand you and make you mine so no one else can have you, because there is no one else for me, there is just you. Anyone else would come in second place and that would never be enough for me, only you... I love you Clark. It seems like I have forever. Now please suck me. I want to feel your mouth wrapped around me and then I am going to ride you so hard and so fast you won't know what day it is." 

"I love you too Lex. I always have." Before Lex could say anything Clark opened his mouth and took Lex's length into his mouth licking and sucking taking in as much as he could, not knowing what he was doing but just loving the feel of that silky skin as his tongue ran over it. 

Lex threw his head back in ecstasy as his hips started to move; as he started to fuck Clark's mouth, but still trying to be as careful as he could knowing that Clark was inexperienced. Lex opened his eyes and looked down, watching the dark head of Clark moving backwards and forwards, seeing his own penis slide in and out of Clark's sensual mouth; a cock suckers mouth Lex had always thought. And he had been right, just knowing who was doing this to him was enough to make him come. 

"Clark!" Lex screamed as his seed emptied into his best friend's mouth. His hips bucked, and Clark gripped hold of him as he licked the bald man's cock clean. 

Clark pulled away and stared up, Lex groaned as he looked down at the young man's lust filled face, and it was too much for Lex. 

The billionaire pushed Clark back on the sofa, reached down, unzipped Clark's trousers, and pulled out Clark's cock. Lex leant forward and sucked on it wetting it as much as he could. He needed Clark now. There was no time. Clark groaned as he felt Lex's mouth wrapped around him. But it was not for long and Clark groaned; missing that heat. Before he could say anything Lex straddled, his lap gripped the young man's erection and slowly lowered himself onto it. 

Clark watched Lex's face. He could see and feel when he just breached the hole. His friends face contorted in pain. 

"Lex, I-" Clark started. 

"Shut up Clark, I need this." Lex muttered through gritted teeth as he continued to lower himself bit by bit. 

Clark groaned as he felt his cock slowly enter Lex's body. The heat surrounded him. He grabbed hold of the sofa to stop himself from grabbing Lex and shoving him down hard. It was almost too much for him to bear. It felt at times as if it were an eternity and then the next moment Lex was sitting in his lap and Clark was all the way inside his friend. 

"Lex" Clark groaned. 

"Just give me a moment Clark let me adjust to you. You aren't exactly small." Lex said with a laugh. 

Lex placed his hands on Clark's shoulders and using his legs, he slowly moved himself up and down Clark's rigid length. When the cock started to go in and out more easily, Lex picked up speed. 

Clark gripped hold of Lex's waist and helped his friend move. 

"Oh god more Clark, I need harder, faster.' Lex moaned as he pushed down hard. 

Clark lost what was the last part of his mind as he heard the words come from his friend's mouth. He moved Lex faster up and slamming him hard down over and over again. Lex threw his head back and screamed as he came all over Clark. Lex's muscles clenched around him and ripped an orgasm from Clark before Lex collapsed onto his strong, muscular chest. 

* * *

Professor Morton was just opening up his apartment door, when suddenly he was slammed face first against a wall and a deep voice whispered in his ear. 

"Stay away from Clark Kent, if we find out that you are still pursuing him we will make you regret it. We will know if you try to do anything to him. We know everything." 

The Professor turned around and he was all alone but the night seemed to close in. He rushed in, slammed, and locked the door behind him. 

* * *

Clark was lying on his back in Lex's bed; his friend's head was pillowed on his chest as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

"So what brought this on Lex? Not that I am complaining mind you." Clark asked as his hand stoked Lex's back. 

"Jonathan did," Lex said with a smile. Clark's hand stopped moving. 

"My dad?' Clark clarified, but his voice full of doubt. 

"Yes, your dad. Before you came out he phoned me and let me know that your academic advisor thought there was something more intimate between you and your `friend' and wanted to let your parents know. Your dad then told me that he knew that I was in love with you and he knew that you felt the same way and if we didn't do something about it he was going to put a message on the front page of a newspaper. I just had to find out how you felt and when it comes to you subtly is not my strong point." 

"Okay, I uhhhh, I am not even going to think about this. My dad, talking to you about us getting together this is way too freaky," Clark said with as shake of his head. 

"Who cares how freaky it is? The main thing is we are together and love each other," Lex said as he placed a gentle kiss over Clark's heart. 

The End 


End file.
